The Game He Plays
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: “Sometimes it’s safer to be on the dark side…” Implied JC


Title: The Game He Plays

Author: Kasandra

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Rating: T for language, drug use and sexual innuendos.

Character/ Pairing: implied Jake/Calleigh

Summary: "Sometimes it's safer to be on the dark side…"

Prompt: Sunrise for the MiamiFicTalk Challenge.

AN: Billy Gault belongs to CSI: Miami and its creators, while other characters are of my own creation.

AN2: Special thanks to Anni for help with this story.

AN3: I in no way am promoting drug use...

* * *

Jake Berkeley swallowed hard, closing his eyes. The barrel of the gun felt cold against his ear. As beads of sweat rolled down his face, he tried to keep his cool though it was becoming increasingly hard with each passing moment. The screams of a coked up biker filled the room, and Jake could feel the increased pressure of the gun being pushed against his ear.

"You're a goddamn _fucking _cop!"

"I am not a _fucking _cop," Jake seethed, his fists clenching on the table. "Do I look like a cop to you?"

"Actually yeah," Al snarled, dropping his gaze to Jake's face. "you do."

Jake moved his head, and looked up at the large biker. He narrowed his eyes, looking past the gun that was still in his face and clenched his jaw. Jake let out a scoff, drumming his fingers against the table.

"You ble-" Al began to argue.

Jake protested, cutting him off. "I didn't…"

The sound of a throat clearing caused the two men to pause. Billy Gault, Jake's partner entered the room. "Drop the gun Al."

"Fuckin' hell, I ain't," Al screamed, shaking the gun wildly. "Don't you know he's a cop?"

"He's not a cop," Billy replied sterner, coming closer. The sound of glass clanking echoed against the walls as he approached the two men. He dropped the case of beer on the table and took one, opening it quickly. "So why don't you _calm the fuck down_!"

"No, no, no you don't understand," Al replied shakily, his eyes dancing wildly. "He blew the deal with Johnston and I need my coke, man." His movements started to become jerky. "Only cops blow deals… and god _fucking _damnit, he's one of them!"

"If I am a cop, would have I scored this?"

Billy and Al turned their attention to Jake who reached into his jacket, revealing a small baggie of white powder. "I've got more in the back of the car."

"Oh man, yes!" Al replied excitedly, snatching the bag from Jake. His suspiciousness of Jake was long forgotten as he tore open the plastic bag. "I knew you were the man. Fuck yeah, come on … Billy? Jake? You in on this?"

Billy shook his head, raising his beer. He looked over at Jake who shrugged, nodding.

"I'm in," Jake replied, with a small grin. Al chuckled, reaching for a blade.

'_You just gotta do what you have to do,'_ Jake thought to himself as he stared at the four lines of fine white powder Al made before him. He snatched the rolled up note that lay on the table and dipping his head close to the wooden table, began to inhale. '_Calleigh…'   
_

The effects of the snorted cocaine began immediately. Jake felt the rush of the drug as he laid his head against the back of the chair.

* * *

"_Calleigh?" Jake called out to his girlfriend._

"_Yes, sugar?" Calleigh drawled, her voice thick as honey, as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. _

_It felt unreal to him, yet, tangible, as if she was there with him. The wind started to blow softly, and taking with it, the image of her. He shook his head slightly; he swore he could hear her voice as it carried on the wind, coming at him in all directions, "Jake, darlin', you didn't have to do it…"_

_Jake lifted his eyes towards the pounding surf, seeing Calleigh once more. The smile she wore told him that what he had done – all that he had sacrificed was well worth it. Worth it to be able to see her, to feel her in the way he had at that very moment._

"_Yes, I had to, Cal, I had to do it," he replied, repeating it over and over to himself in an attempt to convince himself. Jake closed his eyes - he didn't want to lose sight of her, but he couldn't help himself._

"_Open your eyes, Jake," she whispered, her breath seemingly on his ear. He did so, rapidly, seeing nothing in front of him or behind him. The sensation of his hair being ruffled and the sounds of her unmistakable giggle coursed through him and he felt as if his heart were going to pound out of his chest._

"_Callei…" he began to call out once more. _

"_Jake…come back…"_

"_Calleigh," Jake repeated with more urgency, seeing her finally in the surf. He wanted to move, but his legs seemed to be encased in stone. "Calleigh, wait…"_

"_Jake…"_

"_Jake…"_

"Jake!" a louder voice shouted, shaking him. Jake frowned and pushed back, his eyes refusing to open. "Jake, come back to the world, man."

Jake finally opened his eyes, barely to slivers as he looked at his partner, the concern expression written all over him. Had all of it just been a drug induced dream?

"Wh- where am I?" Jake asked, confusion running abound. He tried to look around, but his head protested in a decimating thump. The lights were dim and there was no noise.

"You passed out man. What the hell do you think you are doing? You could've killed yourself."

It all came back to him now, the screaming maniac, the four lines sitting in front of him, four lines that represented his life or death. It all swirled around her voice, the sound of her love mixing with the drugged haze throwing him into a frenzied confused state. He moved quickly, practically knocking Billy onto his ass as he got up, stumbling, glasses shattering as they hit the floor. He reached for his keys that lay next to the remaining coke.

"Where are you going?" Billy called out questioning as Jake approached his bike.

Jake said nothing, the sound of his bike roaring away answering for him.

* * *

He sat on the beach, watching as the waves crashed against the shore, just as they had done in his drugged haze. At first, he had driven to see Calleigh but he stopped midway and drove to the beach instead. Jake rubbed his jaw line, his head continuing to pound against his skull. When did he let it all come this far? He knew that this was a role he had to play – a role he chose to play. At first it all seemed simple, just bikes and booze. But now things were different.

He did not like the man that he was becoming. Tonight he knew he had been lucky, but he couldn't help but wonder about the next time Al went on a coke driven rage. '_What if I overdosed? What if I don't make it out alive?' _

"God, Calleigh," Jake choked, his heart aching with fear, desire and guilt. He stared up towards the nighttime sky, the stars twinkling above. Jake closed his eyes, imagining that he wasn't alone; that he was with Calleigh like before. The sounds of seagulls squawking interrupted his thoughts.

His eyes focused on the waves once more before standing. Jake dusted the sand off him and headed towards his bike, unable to think anymore. All he knew at that moment was that he had never been so out of touch with reality. The sudden need to see Calleigh again overwhelmed him.

* * *

Moments later, Jake arrived at Calleigh's home, his hand poised to knock on her mahogany door. Swallowing hard, he mustered the courage to rap. Even against the sound of the crickets chirping, he could hear the gentle padding of her footsteps as she approached the door.

The door creaked open and he could see the surprise register in her eyes. Her jaw dropped and her mouth formed a perfect o. "Jake?"

"Hello Calleigh." He didn't wait for her to reply, as he pulled her into a kiss. If there was ever a reality he did want to be in – this was it. He knew he was going to be in hot water with the higher ups, but he didn't care. All Jake knew was that he had to get to her – he had to see her – for the sake of his life.

**FIN.**


End file.
